


Tell Me More, Tell Me More

by evol_love



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I mean that was the goal this is probs arguably pushing an E rating but eh, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shower Sex, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evol_love/pseuds/evol_love
Summary: Thea's in a sorority, Ilse's a weirdo art student, but somehow, they are best friends. When they share an apartment sublet for a summer, though, the lines between friendship and Something Else start to become fuzzy. And god knows a hot summer means less clothes all around.
Relationships: Ilse Neumann/Thea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tell Me More, Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> This is SO self-indulgent and is kinda tangentially related to Mud Bowl of Love, the Georg/Bobby Maler fic I wrote where Bobby's in a frat. Uh, consider this the Spring Awakening College Greek Life Cinematic Universe? 
> 
> Anyway, this is by far the most explicit thing I've ever published here. It was sort of an experiment, and sort of just came out this way. I wrote this in a single day and then edited it a few days later. Quarantine has me out here writing completely random stuff entirely haphazardly. Enjoy?
> 
> Thanks a million times to Anna Grace @phonecallfromgod, who helped me edit this and was just generally a cheerleader for this fic that came to me out of absolutely nowhere. <3
> 
> Yes, the title IS from "Summer Nights" from Grease.

_Wanting_ Thea and _having_ Thea are two very different things. Thea flouncing around their summer sublet in her bra and the shortest shorts Ilse has ever seen because it’s “so hot out oh my god I can’t stand it” isn’t having her. Neither is Thea curling closer to her when they drink margaritas together on the little patch of roof next to Ilse’s bedroom window, sprawled out together watching the sun set and do absolutely nothing to lessen the all-encompassing heat in the air. Nighttime is lively in the summer, bugs and people still active and loud even after dark. Ilse pets Thea’s hair sometimes as they lay on the roof and listen, too tipsy to figure out how to climb back inside for hours. 

Sometimes, Ilse wonders. Thea has always been incredibly affectionate, but lately she’s practically in Ilse’s lap half the time, hugging her and clinging to her even though it’s far too hot for that behavior to be comfortable. Ilse allows it anyway, doesn’t want to scare her off, because if this _is_ something, Ilse needs to let Thea wade in as she’s comfortable. 

Whatever it is, it’s nice. They spend an entire day at the park once, weaving flower crowns for each other and drinking cherry wine Ilse hid in her purse whenever there’s no one else around. Thea wants music, and she insists Ilse put on her own Spotify because “you have all the good music, babe, I don’t want to listen to the shit the girls play in the house.” So Ilse combs through her library and puts on what she hopes is the least weird stuff she has, hopes that Thea likes it, doesn’t dig too deep into why she cares so much that Thea thinks she has good taste and likes cool things. Ilse’s hair is too short to do much with, but Thea braids it anyway, little braids on the sides that make them both laugh when Thea takes Snapchats for her story. Never mind that Ilse forgets how to breathe every time Thea’s fingers brush against her neck. 

Honestly, it all comes to a head pretty anticlimactically. Their kitchen is cramped and they keep bumping into each other as they make dinner together one night, until finally Thea sets down the knife she’s using to chop tomatoes and says, “Why haven’t we kissed yet?”

“Uh,” Ilse says brilliantly, because she’s pretty sure she has reasons, but honestly, it’s a fair question. 

“I’ve been playing so much Hayley Kiyoko while I get ready in the morning,” Thea persists, and Ilse bursts out laughing because, oh, of course, of _course_ Thea has been trying to send her signals. She’d explicitly called herself straight exactly once in Ilse’s presence over the summer, and then immediately made a face which Ilse had no clue how to interpret. 

“I always have my music playing in the morning, too,” Ilse tells her with a rueful smile. Thea grabs her hand. Holds it. That absolutely shouldn’t make her short of breath. 

“I cuddled you while we watched Legally Blonde that one time.”

“We were drunk! And that’s not even a gay movie!” Thea raises an eyebrow. “Okay, actually, that’s fair.” Ilse laughs. “But you can’t expect me to have figured that one out on my own, baby.” Even as she says it, she realizes that _perhaps_ their perfectly platonic nicknames aren’t. Actually. That. 

Thea is looking at her like she can hear her thoughts, like “duh”, like she’s made her point. 

“Okay okay,” Ilse concedes, waving the hand Thea isn’t already holding dismissively. “So you’re telling me that you’ve been kind of into me this whole summer?” 

“Yes. that is exactly what I’m telling you.” Thea bites her lip. “So like. Is that? How do you feel about that.”

“Oh my god,” Ilse blurts out, because _really._ “Thea of course I’m into you too, are you kidding? You’re my best friend, you’re like,” Ilse gestures wildly at her. “You’re like super sexy and fun to be around and you let me drag you around Art Fair for like four hours without complaining.”

“I liked the Art Fair!” Thea insists. “It was fun, and it made you so happy!”

Ilse could _cry_ , how is she so perfect with absolutely zero effort? 

“ _You_ make me happy,” she says instead. Thea beams. 

“So like, if I kissed you, that would be...?”

“That would be good, yeah,” Ilse says breathlessly. Thea pulls her in closer by the hand, cupping her cheek with her other hand and leaning in to press their lips together. 

“Wow,” Thea says quietly, then kisses her again. It’s good in the way only kissing someone you trust completely can be. It’s incredibly unhurried, given the fact that they’ve apparently both wanted each other for the past several months. But now they kiss like they’re not in a rush. And maybe they aren’t; summer nights seem to stretch out endlessly. 

Ilse is the one to remember first that they were in the middle of preparing dinner, and reluctantly, she separates from Thea long enough to throw their salad ingredients together in a bowl.

“Can’t we just make out now and eat later?” Thea pouts. Ilse kisses her nose.

“Baby, if we eat first then we don’t have to worry about anything later.” Thea seems to perk up at this. 

“You’re right, gimme.” She serves herself quickly, Ilse laughing so hard she almost chokes on her spinach as Thea practically inhales her bowl, doing a literal shot of raspberry vinaigrette to finish it off. 

“Sometimes I forget you’re a sorority girl and then you do shit like that and I’m like, oh, right,” Ilse says as she finally recovers from cackling at the other girl. Thea rolls her eyes. 

“And yet, you want to kiss me.” Ilse feels warm all over, and it’s only partly from the weather. 

“I really do,” she agrees, leaning over the kitchen table to kiss her. She’s a little more confident with it now, kissing her harder, sloppier, nipping at her bottom lip. Thea whines and puts her arms around her neck, she’s out of her chair and in Ilse’s lap so fast Ilse barely has time to process it. But fuck, she’s thought about kissing Thea before and now it’s happening, and it’s so much better than she’d ever dared fantasize about. Thea isn’t shy or hesitant, her tongue in Ilse’s mouth and her hands in Ilse’s hair. Her dress is riding up her thighs as she straddles Ilse and it’s taking every ounce of self control she has not to let her hands creep up under it, to hold Thea’s hips, to press up against her with her thigh. 

They’re both too hot even with the kitchen windows open, and Ilse shifts in the chair to say, “We should jump in the shower.” Thea cocks her head in interest, grinding down against Ilse just a little. “Jesus,” she says breathlessly, kissing Thea again automatically. She has to. Can’t help it. “You really fucking want me.”

“I really fucking do,” Thea agrees, grinding down against her thigh again. Ilse can feel the thin lace between them now. “God, Ilse, can I take your shirt off?”

Ilse blinks in surprise. This shouldn’t be shocking—Thea is literally rutting against her thigh right now while they kiss, they’re definitely not keeping it PG—but she knows that _Thea_ knows that she’s not wearing a bra, and that if she does as Thea asks she’s going to be pretty naked pretty quick. Which, like, is sort of what Ilse had been angling for with the shower thing anyway, but. It’s incredibly surreal to have the girl she’s been crushing on for months asking for it, breathy and needy and in her arms. 

“Okay,” she agrees, finding the hem and helping Thea pull it over her head. When it’s off and she can see again, Thea’s eyes are dark, fixed on her chest with an intense focus Ilse has literally never seen on her before. 

“Can I?” Thea asks cautiously, hands hovering near her chest but waiting for the go ahead to actually dive in. Ilse loves her. 

Nodding, Ilse helps guide Thea’s hands to her. “Yeah,” she says softly. “You can. We could, we could go in my room?” she suggests. Thea nods, smiles, kisses Ilse hungrily before getting up. Ilse stands up to, grabs Thea around the waist and says, “Hey, here,” before scooping her up. Thea laughs in delight, wraps her legs around Ilse’s waist and kisses her neck the entire time Ilse carries her to her room and tosses her onto her bed. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, what the fuck!” Thea says, still giggling. Ilse is obsessed with the way she looks splayed out on her back in Ilse’s bed. She looks happy, relaxed, and incredibly inviting. Ilse climbs in on top of her, bending down to kiss her again. Thea’s hands are back on her immediately. “Here, switch with me,” she says, sitting up and scrambling so Ilse can lay back and Thea can resume straddling her. Ilse...really likes this position, actually. Thea leans in to kiss her jaw quickly before bending lower, and then Thea’s running her tongue over the metal bar of her piercing. 

“Oh my god,” Ilse says with a gasp.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all fucking summer,” Thea says, her breath hot against Ilse’s chest. “You don’t even know what you do to me, walking around without a bra on all the time. I can see your tits all the time and I’ve known about that piercing since before you even told me and it’s all I can fucking think about.”

“What I do to _you_?” Ilse asks in disbelief. “Which one of us has spent the last month in her underwear whenever we’re home because of the humidity?”

“I was _trying_ to seduce you, that’s different,” Thea says dismissively.

“You don’t have to be gentle, baby,” Ilse tells her, because fuck, she trusts her and she likes her and she wants her so badly, so completely, wants everything she can get with her. Thea moans, taking Ilse’s suggestion to heart and making her inhale sharply. 

“Was that okay?” she asks, and Ilse nods quickly, her eyes shut as she just _feels_. Thea touches her with intent, careful but not hesitant, not treating her like she’s breakable. Ilse feels like she’s getting high off of the feeling of Thea’s hands, her fingers, her mouth. “What do you want babe?” Thea asks, and holy shit Ilse has never been this turned on in her life. 

“Just, fuck, hang on,” Ilse says incoherently, reaching down to unbutton her shorts and wriggling her hips to slide them off. Thea moves to the side and helps her, tosses them on the rug and slots back in between Ilse’s open legs. 

“You’re so, so beautiful,” Thea tells her, running a hand up and down her leg, her thigh. “I wanna make you feel good.”

“You are,” Ilse assures her quickly. Fuck, she can barely even think straight. “Come here.” When Thea does, Ilse pulls her in for a kiss. Thea kisses back happily, and Ilse feels her press her knee between Ilse’s legs. Ilse rolls her hips, taking what she can, what Thea gives her.

“Fuck, I’ve thought about this so much Ilse,” Thea says, her voice cracked open, rougher than Ilse’s used to hearing it. She tries to form a coherent response, but Thea’s hand has found its way between her legs now, and thinking about anything else is a tall order.

“You have?” she manages at last. 

“Yeah,” Thea breathes, focused on Ilse, all on Ilse. It feels incredible, it’s amazing and too much and not enough and Ilse wants wants wants. 

“That feels so good Thea, so good.”

“Good,” Thea echoes. Ilse’s not sure whether it’s the sound of Thea’s voice or the feeling of her fingers or just the way Ilse feels so safe and happy under her, but she doesn’t last long at all, shaking while Thea continues pressing against her, a perfect balance of urgency and tenderness. 

Eventually, she settles, lays back for a moment just panting and trying to shake herself back into her brain again. Then she reaches down and pulls Thea in for a kiss, rough and wet and demanding. They fumble for a moment, figuring out how to rearrange themselves so Ilse can get her mouth on Thea, _now,_ but they get there eventually. And god, Ilse’s thought about this many times herself, but the reality of it pales in comparison to any fantasy she’d built up in her head. Thea makes surprised, pleased little noises, immensely satisfying gasps and jerks under her, and Ilse smiles before moving closer once again. Thea is _noisy_. Her string of feedback is almost constant, and Ilse finds it’s fun to experiment, rough and then soft with her until all that’s coming out of Thea’s mouth is a constant stream of “please” and “Ilse” and “so good.” “Yes, please.”

“That’s right baby, that’s it,” Ilse coos. “Take what you want baby, I want you to feel so good, I love you so much Thea.” And she barely even has time to be embarrassed that she absolutely just dropped an ‘I love you’ prematurely and in the middle of sex like a total high schooler, because Thea beams and echoes it right back.

“I love you too,” she chokes out, sounding just as gone as Ilse is.

She feels it before she hears her. Thea’s hips jerk unevenly, and then Thea’s gasping her name and somehow, unfairly, looking absolutely gorgeous even as she falls apart.

“Fuck,” Thea says when it’s over. Ilse starts to pull her fingers out, but Thea whines. “Give me a minute.” 

“You’re so beautiful, Thea,” Ilse says, like a prayer, because she absolutely cannot believe how lucky she is right now. Thea flushes a little, pleased. 

“Bet you say that to all the girls,” she quips. She reaches up and twirls a strand of Ilse’s hair fondly. “You can pull out now.” Ilse does, carefully, savoring every little shift and sound Thea makes, her eyes still dark.

When she’s done, Thea leans in to kiss her, a hand at the back of her neck, cradling her.

“Okay, can we actually take that shower now? It’s hot and now I’m gross.”

“Definitely,” Ilse grins. “I’ll wash your hair for you.”

It takes them stupidly long to actually get into the shower, unable to keep their hands off each other as they cast off whatever’s left of their outfits. The water’s somehow _too_ cold at first, and Thea squeals as Ilse rushes to adjust the temperature, kissing her shoulder before biting it as she does. Thea presses her against the back wall of the shower, and there’s water spraying against her forehead, but she doesn’t mind so much as Thea sucks dark pink bruises into her neck. She reaches down between them without any real intention, just to have her hand there. It makes Ilse shiver, and she pulls Thea in for a proper kiss. 

She makes good on her promise, too, scrubbing shampoo into Thea’s scalp and rubbing her sudsy hands all over Thea’s body. Thea scrunches up her face under the shower’s spray as she rinses, Ilse carding her hands through her hair to make sure they get all the shampoo out. They fool around in there longer than they probably should, a mix of actual touching and laughing at the theoretical logistics of fucking in their tiny shower. It’s not quite enough to get Ilse there again, but it’s okay, because Thea watches hungrily as she leans back against the wall and gets herself off, quickly to avoid driving up the water bill more than they already have. It’s _stupid_ hot, and probably not the most effective shower in the world, but they’re both significantly cooler with wet hair in the summer heat. Ilse climbs into bed with Thea after in an old oversized t shirt, Thea still wrapped in her towel. They fall asleep like that, a faint breeze allowing them to hold each other without overheating as they drift off, the sheets for now forgotten and tangled on the floor. 

In the morning, Ilse makes them omelettes, almost burning one when she gets distracted pressing Thea up against the pantry door. They salvage breakfast, eventually, and Ilse scrolls through her Spotify library before settling on something eclectic enough for a sunny morning after fucking your dream girl. 

“You know,” Thea says thoughtfully as she finishes her eggs. “I don’t even like Hayley Kiyoko’s music that much.”

Ilse laughs. “All that work for nothing,” she teases, making a kissy face at her. 

“Definitely not for nothing,” Thea says, going to the sink and starting the dishes. Ilse gets up to clear her own plate, putting her arms around Thea and kissing her hair. 

“Not for nothing,” she agrees. Thea is in her arms and means it when she calls her “babe” and maybe always meant it, and she smiled when Ilse said she loved her. Summer nights are sticky, but summer mornings are bright and clear, and when Thea turns around at the sink to kiss her, Ilse doesn’t sweat at all as she presses in closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lesbiantoziers!
> 
> I was a bit anxious about posting this because it's quite different to things I've posted here before, so do leave me a comment if you enjoyed reading and let me know!


End file.
